Mon ami, Mon frère
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: [FIC FINIE] histoire en deux parties sur l'amitié Gaara et naruto avec du sasuxnaru quand même!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** amitié

**Couple:** l'histoire est centrée sur l'amitié entre gaara et naruto mais en second plan, vous avez la petite histoire entre naruto et sasuke, notre couple préféré

**Disclaimer:** pas à moiiiiiiii...

**Résumé:** Dans un univers alternatif, la rencontre et l'amitié de deux jeunes garçons qui ont connu la même souffrance

Bon alors, j'avoue j'adore la relation entre Gaara et naruto mais seulement au point de vue de l'amitié, je les vois pas du tout ensemble!!! alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écrire une histoire sur ces deux-là??

Bien sur pour les fans du naruxsasu, vous allez en avoir, étant moi-même dingue de ces deux-là, il fallait que je les intègre à mon histoire!!!

Alors je vous dis bonne lecture!!! et j'espère que vous aimerez!!!

**MON AMI, MON FRÈRE**

- Tu t'appelles comment??

C'est la première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'avais 8 ans, je venais de perdre mes parents suite à un terrible accident de voiture et n'ayant plus aucune famille, l'assistante sociale n'avait eu d'autres choix que de mettre à l'orphelinat car il était pour moi inconcevable que je vive avec une autre famille que la mienne...

Je ne cessais de demander où était papa, où était maman mais à chaque fois c'était la même réponse _" ils sont partis là où tu ne pouvais aller avec eux mais ils t'aiment"_

Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas emmenés avec eux si ils m'aimaient alors je restais dans mon coin, je ne voulais parler à personne, j'attendais que mes parents reviennent, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à mes yeux jusqu'à ce jour où il m'a parlé...

Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais et je l'ai regardais, il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, il était blond aux yeux bleux avec un grand sourire sur le visage, c'était la première fois que me souriait de cette façon, c'est sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à lui répondre

- Je m'appelle Gaara et toi?

Il vait l'air tellement heureux d'avoir obtenu une réponse que son sourire s'était encore plus élargi et c'est avec fierté qu'il me tendit la main

- Moi c'est uzumaki naruto, on va être supers copains tu vas voir!!!!!

Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça parce que pour moi, je n'allais pas resté ici, mes parents reviendrait me chercher et c'est avec beaucoup de peine que je lui avait dit que je ne le reverrais surement jamais après...il m'a regardé d'un air surpris et voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, je lui expliqué alors pourquoii mes parents étaient partis et qu'ils allaient revenir bientôt...

Bientôt son air surpris allait devenir un air de tristesse et c'est en posant sa main sur mon épaule qui allait m'annoncer ce que je n'avais alors pas compris jusqu'à maintenant

- Hé Gaara, moi on m'a dit que t'avais plus de parents, qu'ils étaient morts, tu sais moi aussi j'ai connu ça enfin presque moi, ils m'ont abandonné à ma naissance alors je peux comprendre quand même un peu...

Il était tellement innocent à cet âge et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la révélation qu'il venait de me faire et malgré mon jeune âge, je venais enfin de comprendre qu'on m'avait menti et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais...j'étais désormais seul au monde...je me suis mis à pleurer devant lui ...ma tristesse faisant enfin surface après plusieurs jours sans aucune émotion...

- Pleures pas hé pleures pas, j'peux être ton frère moi si tu veux??!!

Quand je disait innocent, je ne savais pas à quel point son innocence allait être ancrée dans sa peau par la suite mais là en l'entendant de me dire ça, j'avais cesser de pleurer, il avait l'air tellement sincère, je ne pouvais que le croire, j'avais perdu ma famille et lui me proposait de la remplacer sans même me connaître et je lui ai juste répondu

- si tu veux...

Et voilà comment Naruto et moi sommes devenus une famille l'un pour l'autre, faisant les quatre cents coups ensembles, j'étais qand même relativement plus sage que lui et c'était toujours à moi qu'on venait faire els leçons de moral pour ses bêtises mais quand je voyais son air tout penaud parce que j'avais pris à sa place, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tout en lui lançant un:

- qu'est-ce qu'un frère ne fera pas pour que l'autre n'est pas d'ennui!!!

Et j'avais à chaque fois le droit à son plus beau sourire et ça me suffisait, je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui montrait ses entiments, la mort de mes parents étant resté dans ma mémoire, j'avais un mal fou à m'extérioser mais Naruto me connaissait et je n'avais pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre devant lui...

Puis nous avons grandi, j'ai continué à le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait environ 15 ans, à partir de ce moment, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à être plus dur, sans pitié comme je savais si bien le faire...je n'aimais pas l'entendre dire ça, je ne faisais pas exprès d'avoir l'air si inexpressif et il reconnaissait à chaque fois son erreur et s'excusait à sa façon en me disant des mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es ma seule famille et je ne veux pas que l'on s'embrouille pour des bêtises alors je te promets d'être plus gentil à l'avenir!!!

Et ça me faisait du bien, n'empêche que j'étais toujours dans le coin, surtout quand nous sommes allés au lycée et qu'il a voulu jouer au dur plus d'une fois, en provoquant des types qui faisaient bien deux têtes de plus que lui, pour l'aider je n'avais qu'un regard à lancer et ils s'en allaient sans demander leurs restes, j'étais bien content quand même de mon regard de la mort!!

Puis le temsp a continué à courir, et nous avions désormais 20 ans tous les deux et avions décidé de continuer nos études, on ne savait pas quoi faire après mais ça nous été égales, même si l'orphelinat avait arrêté de nous aider à partir de 18 ans, on s'en foutait, on faisait des petits boulots ou alors des asso nous aidait, c'était impeccable surtout que Naruto avait en lui quelque chose de tellement indescriptible que toutes personnes croisant sa route devenait son ami et bientôt; notre cercle s'était aggrandi...

Mais j'aimais quand même ma solitude, dans l'appartememnt ou nous avons été accueillis par un couple de retraités, j'aimais passé mon temps sur le toit de ce dernier, à regarder la ville autour de moi, juste le calme me suffisait...

Et me voilà, aujourd'hui, assis sur ce même toit, mordillant une brindille "_je dois d'ailleurs remercier shikamaru pour cette idée de brindille, ça calme c'est dingue"_

- Gaarrrraaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Le cri de Naruto, reconnaissable entre mille, il va mettre une plombe à me trouver alors qu'il sait pourtant très bien où je passe mon temps!!!

J'entend alors quelqu'un qui escalade le mur et deux mains qui s'accrochent au toit avant d'apercevoir un tête blonde qui me sourit comme avant, il réussit tant bien que mal à se hisser sur le toit et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi avant de finalement se laisser tomber en arrière en soupirant, je sens qu'il a quelque chose à me dire

- Gaara...j'suis amoureux...

Je reste de marbre face à cette révélation, il faut dire que Naruto tombe amoureux pratiquement toutes les semaines, ça devient une habitude chez lui, quand c'est pas Sakura, c'est Ino, après Hinata, Tenten même sa prof d'histoire il avait flashé dessus, pauvre Kurenai...

- tu pourrais au moins me demander qui c'est, fais au moins semblant de t'y interessé!!!! demande moi par exemple comment il s'appelle...

J'en lâche ma brindille de surprise et me retourne vers lui, ai-je bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre..."IL"!!!!!

Il remarque mon trouble et se met à rire, son rire naturel que j'aime entendre mais là pour le moment, je reste vraiment sur le cul...c'est quoi se délire!!!

- Oui tu as bien compris, c'est "il", il s'appelle sasuke Uchiwa et il est...oh mon dieu...il est trop beau, c 'est un dieu ce mec, il dégage un de ces charisme de dingue, rien qu'avec ses yeux, tu te sens fondre, tu verrais le nombre de filles qui courent après c'est affolant et...

- hmmm et jusqu'à présent naruto, toi, t'es pas une fille, t'as viré de bord???

Il devient rouge comme une pivoine se rendant compte de ce à quoi je fais allusion et se met à bafouiller des choses totalement incompréhensible jusqu'à ce qu'une tape derrière la tête le ramène à la réalité

- Non...mais non...je suis pas homo...enfin je pense, je crois...mais c'est que lui...il est...whaaaaa, j'en suis complètement dingue, je me fous que ce soit un garçon tu sais mais il me le faut je te jure, j'ai jamais ressenti ça...et si lui, il me calcule pas!!!! je fais quoi!!! gaara aides moi!!!!!!

Il s'affole tout seul et cela m'arrache un petit sourire, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça en fait et malgré moi, ça m'attendrit, je suis heureux pour lui

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toi et il s'en rendra compte tout seul, n'importe qui fondrait pour un garçon aussi gentil et naturel que toi, oublie pas que t'es le seul à avoir su m'approcher quand on était petit alors aie confiance et fonce!!!! et va pas t'imaginer des choses par rapport à ce que je viens de dire!!!!!!

Je sais que n'importe qui aurait pris ce que je viens de dire pour une déclaration alors je prefère être direct, j'ai énormément de respect et d'estime pour lui...Il me regarde alors droit dans les yeux et me fais encore son plus beau sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras, je me débats un peu, il sait que je ne m'aime pas ça et surtout, le toit n'est peut-être pas assez solide pour de tels gestes mais voyant qu'il ne me lâche pas et qu'il n'abandonnera pas, j'arrête de bouger et lui rend son étreinte

Il se retire alors brusquement et tout fier se lève avant de se rasseoir de suite en manquant de perdre l'équilibre

- T'as raison, j'vais aller le voir de suite et tu verras, il va me tomber dans les bras!!!!!!

Je le vois redescendre doucement jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus et je souris, qu'il est bête parfois mais au moins ils ait ce qu'il veut dans la vie et je ne veux que son bonheur...

Je pense à me rallonger quand la même voix me tire à nouveau de mes songes, je me relève encore une fois et croise ses yeux bleux

- Merci Gaara, t'es vraiment le meilleur frère et le meilleur ami que l'on puisse espérer avoir, et je te jure que si jamais je peux te rendre un service le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un, je le ferais, merci frangin!!!!!

Et il disparais enfin de mon champ de vision

Enfin seul...

Mais...

Je ne savais pas que les choses allaient prendre une tournure différente par la suite...

_**à Suivre...**_

Alors, alors vous en pensez quoi, encore une partie et c'est finit!!!

moi perso j'adore complètement et je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoires sur eux alors voilà, voilà la mienne!!!

Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** amitié

**Couple:** l'histoire est centrée sur l'amitié entre gaara et naruto mais en second plan, vous avez la petite histoire entre naruto et sasuke, notre couple préféré

**Disclaimer:** pas à moiiiiiiii...

**Résumé:** Dans un univers alternatif, la rencontre et l'amitié de deux jeunes garçons qui ont connu la même souffrance

Cette histoire j'ai pas mis longtemps à l'écrire parce ça germer depuis trop longtemps dans mon eprit et je me connais, si je la finis pas vite, je vais passer à une autre et la laisser en plan et comme ça je ne veux pas, je poste la deuxième et la troisième partie aujourd'hui!!!

Cette partie sera du point de vue de Naruto, et j'espère que ça vous plaira!!!!

**MON AMI, MON FRÈRE**

Je me suis confié à Gaara et je dois admettre que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien et je suis désormais plus déterminé que jamais...il va voir que je ne suis pas un lâche et que je vais l'avoir le sasuke...rien que de penser à lui j'ai déjà une envie de sautiller partout et de rigoler comme un gamin...

Je suis ridicule, j'en ai bien conscience mais j'suis amoureux alors on comprendra mais n'empêche j'avais pas réalisé, j'avais pas fait gaffe que c'était ung arçon que j'aimais...si Gaara ne m'avait pas fait la remarque, ohlàlà, quand même, je me suis surpris tout seul mais lui, encore plus, quel plaisir de voir cet ahuri sur son visage, lui qui semble à chaque fois si impénétrable, je plains sa future copine quand même mais bon...je pense que c'est moi qu'elle aura le plus à craindre, après tout, je me préoccupe de ce qu'il peut lui arrivé, c'est quand même mon frère, c'est normal après tout, j'suis vraiment un chic type!!!!

Tandis que je repense à tout ça, je me rends que je suis déjà dans l'enceinte de la fac, j'suis pas trop motivé mais je sais qu'il faut y aller!!

Je remarque alors, assis sur un banc, mon pote shikamaru, c'est un gars d'un calme légendaire, y'a jamais moyen de l'énerver mais c'est aussi un gros fainéant qui s'entend plutôt bien avec gaara d'ailleurs, je comprendrais jamais pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Salut shika, t'as la forme??

Il lève à peine les yeux de son livre pour me répondre, ce qui m'agace déjà...

- Oui je vais bien, merci de demander shikamaru!!! j'me demande vraiment comment Gaara et toi, vous entendez si bien??!!

- C'est parce que lui, au moins, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et il ne gonfle pas avec son babillage incessant!!

Je vois rouge, il est vraiment pas chier de me parler comme ça et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas lever les yeux pour me le dire, il se croit toujours tellement plus intelligent que tout le monde et ça me gave, non mais, il pense qu'il est indispensable mais personne ne le remarque et...

- Yo Shika!!

Je me crispe au son de cette voix et ne me retourne pas, je suis toujours devant shika qui a enfin lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, moi je sens mon coeur battre à un cadence incontrolable

- Salut sasuke, tu vas bien??

J'entend l'objet de mes désirs répondre par l'affirmatif derrière mon dos, je sais qu'il est juste à côté de moi mais je n'ose pas bouger, complètement pétrifié jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon ami

- Ah au fait, tu connais pas naruto, c'est un pote!!

Je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule et je tourne ma tête lentement vers le propriétaire de cette main pour tomber sur ses yeux noirs, je ne suis plus pétrifié mais complètement tétanisé, je le vois alors me tendre la main pour me saluer et là je fais quoi??

La plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je bafouille un mot incompréhensible et prend mes jambes à mon coup sous les regards surpris de sasuke et shikamru, j'entend d'ailleurs ce dernier c rier après moi mais je suis déjà loin et j'arrive finalement près d'un petit muret où je m'appuie pour reprendre mon souffle

- Mais quel con!!! quel nul!!!! Si Gaara me voyait, il rigolerait bien!!!

Gaara...je repense alors à tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur le toit, il a raison, je suis moi, je suis quelqu'un de naturel, je n'ai qu'à rester tel que je suis et advienne que pourra!! je rattrappe alros mon sac à mes pieds et entend alors le cri de deux filles, je tourne la tête pour retomber sur sasuke entourer de sakura et ino, chacune pendue à un de ses bras et je m'autorise à sourire, mais d'un sourire machiavélique, déterminé, je m'avance vers eux et prenant une grande respiration, je saute sur sasuke et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules

- Ahhhh te voilà!!!!! ben alors mon vieux, je t'attendais!!! aller viens on va manger!!!!

IL me regarde sans comprendre et je lui fas un clin d'oeil qui l'incite à rentrer dans mon jeu, il s'excuse auprès des filles et nous partons ensemble sous les protestations de ces dernières, nous nous mettons alors à courir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons dans un des bâtiments...

Complètement essoufflés de notre course, nous partons dans un grand fou rire

- T'aurais vu leurs têtes, alors là, je paierais pour pouvoir revoir ça!!!

- n'empêche que je t'ai sauver la vie, pire que des sangsues ces deux-là!!!

Il s'arrête alors de rire et me contemple de ses grands yeux noirs et je me dépêche alors de détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit ma gène mais il se replace devant moi en souriant, ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir

- En tout cas, merci Naruto c'est ça?! et merci encore pour une chose...merci pour ton sourire...

Il s'approche de moi, de plus en plus près juqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve à mon oreille, il soulève alors quelque mèches de mes cheveux et me murmure

-...un sourire sincère et naturel...et très charmant tout comme son propriétaire...

Je suis ncapable de bouger tandis qu'il se sépare de moi et prend la direction de la sortie en me faisant un signe de la main...Je reste alors tout le reste de la journée à ne penser qu'à ça, un sourire débile sur les lèvres, je me dépêche ensuite de rentrer pour trouver Gaara allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, je lui arrache alors m'attirant les foudres de ce dernier...

- Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé!!! sasuke me trouve charmant!!!! tu te rends compte, c'est génial, t'avais raison, fallait juste que je reste moi-même et...

- Et tu m'empêche de dormir juste pour me dire ça!!!

Je remarque alors l'air énervé de Gaara, si je sais bien une chose, c'est qu'il est grognon au réveil mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais qu'il dormait moi!! je ne supporte pas quand il est comme ça, j'ai parfois envie de lui en mettre une devant son manque d'interêt pour ce qui me concerne ce que je m'empresse de lui dire

- Je pensais que tu serais content pour moi, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer pour te raconter!! mais toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est...ça??!! ça t'écorcherais donc la tronche de t'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à moi!!!

Je m'énerve, ce qui n'est pas très bon, je remarque qu'il s'est redressé sur son lit et qu'il me fixe, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de poursuivre sur ma lancée

-...non mais c'est vrai!! j'ai vraiment l'impression parfois que je suis plus une gène qu'autre chose, tu me saoûles Gaara!!! moi, j'suis toujours en train de m'inquiéter pour toi, m'inquiéter devant ton manque de réaction envers tout ce qui t'entoure!!! et toi, tu restes là, tu poses pas de question, tu bouges pas comme maintenant, tu me bloques et tu cherches même pas à démentir, je parle à un mur!!! honnêtement, y'a des fois où je me dit que si t'es parents étaient encore vivants, il regretterait d'avoir un fils comme toi et je...

Je m'arrête net et pose ma main devant ma bouche devant l'horreur que je viens de dire, à peine cela venait de franchir mes lèvres que je le regrette aussitôt...je le vois se rallonger et croiser ses mains sur son ventre en fixant le plafond, il ne laisse rien paraître mais depuis longtemps j'ai décodé ses regards et je viens d'y voir de la douleur face à mes propos...je vois ses yeux briller dans la pénombre de la pièce et je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac...

- Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu penses Naruto...

Sa voix a quelque chose brisée et je me sens minable...minable de lui avoir dit une chose pareille alors que je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose...lui, il ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose de méchant, ne m'a jamais fait une seule remarque, il a toujours tout pris pour moi, m'a toujours protégé depuis qu'on se connaît, il est vraiment ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi...même plus...et voilà comment je l'en remercie, en remuant des blessures en lui...je baisse les yeux tandis que je l'entend se retourner dans son lit, je le regarde de nouveau et ne voit plus que son dos...

Sans faire de bruit, je m'avance lentement et m'asseois à côté de lui jusqu'à finir par m'allonger comme il l'était avant en fixant le plafond

- laisses moi Naruto...va-t-en...va-t-en...s'il te plaît...

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et décide de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il vient de me dire, je l'enlace, l'attirant vers moi et je le serre fort dans mes bras, nichant ma tête au creux de son épaule...je reste dans cette position un bon moment avant d'oser prendre de nouveaux la parole

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça...j'étais en colère...je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit...j'ai déjà la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie et je ne m'en rends même pas compte...tu es la seule personne que je ne veux pas blesser...mon ami...mon frère...pardonnes-moi...

Il ne me répond pas mais je sens alors quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mon bras, je l'ai fait pleurer, je savais que ses parents lui manquaient toujours et j'ai réveillé sa blessure, il me faudra du temps pour me faire pardonner, je le sais bien mais...

À cet instant, je n'avais pas imaginé que les choses allaient tellement changées...

_**à Suivre...**_

Alors, alors vous en pensez quoi, encore une partie et c'est finit!!!

alors vous avez aimé cette duxième partie, j'essaye de ne pas oublier l'histoire principale de cette fic mais il fallait bien mettre un peu en avant nos tourtereaux et voir la gène de naruto envers sasuke, j'trouve ça adorable!!!

Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** amitié

**Couple:** l'histoire est centrée sur l'amitié entre gaara et naruto mais en second plan, vous avez la petite histoire entre naruto et sasuke, notre couple préféré

**Disclaimer:** pas à moiiiiiiii...

**Résumé:** Dans un univers alternatif, la rencontre et l'amitié de deux jeunes garçons qui ont connu la même souffrance

Bon et bien, ça devait être en deux parties seuelemtn mais j'ai préféré comme ça sinon la deuxième partie aurait été trop longue par rapport à la première alors j'espère que vous allez aimé cette fin moi j'ai adoré l'écrire c'est vrai, j'avais même à chaque fois le sourire quand je tapais les passages entre naruto et sasuke, ils sont vraiments trop trognons!!!

merci de m'avoir suivi et je vous dit à bientot!!!!!!

**MON AMI, MON FRÈRE**

Une semaine après cet épisode, je n'étais plus vraiment le même, même les copains m'avaient fait remarqué que j'avais le regard triste, même parfois, je passais à côté de sasuke sans le voir, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, j'étais vraiment pas bien...Gaara ne me parlait presque plus...et ça m'attristait au plus haut point...

Un jour, sasuke m'a attrapé à la sortie des cours, je n'ai pas cherché à cacher ma surprise et le rouge a envahit mes joues...il m'a alors attiré dan un coin à l'abri des regards et m'a embrassé, j'étais sous le choc, je n'en revenais pas de ce qui était en train de m'arriver...il s'est alors détaché de moi, et m'a caressé la joue en un geste tendre, tellement tendre...

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que tu te décides à venir me voir Naruto...t'as essayé de camoufler le fait que je te plaisais mais ça a pas marché on voit tout dans tes yeux mais là, te voir l'air si triste et désemparé, j'en pouvais plus...fallait que je revois ce sourire sur ton visage et...je crois avoir réussi...

Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ses paroles, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire et il m'offrit le sien retour avant m'embrasser de nouveau, j'étais aux anges, je me voyais déjà dire aux filles d'aller se rabiller parce qu'il était à moi...et je me voyais aussi dire à Gaara que ça y est, l'homme que j'aimais était enfin avec moi mais cette pensée me fit perdre mon sourire et une larme m'échappa sour le regard inquiet de sasuke...

- dis moi...dis moi ce qui ne va pas...je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, t'es censé incarner la joie de vivre alors dis moi...

Et c'est la voix enroué que je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine plus tôt...

-...tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus drôle dans tout ça??...c'est que je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où j'aurais enfin la personne que j'aime et mon frère avec moi alors...je serais le plus heureux des hommes mais à croire que je suis vraiment trop naïf...va pourtant bien falloir que je m'y fasse...je peux pas avoir les deux...mon rêve n'était qu'une chimère et je ne peux pas avoir l'un sans risquer de perdre l'autre...sans que dans ce cas présent...je l'ai déjà perdu...

Je me remets à pleurer, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour partager ma joie d'avoir enfin sasuke mais il est pas là, quand j'ai demandé à shikamaru comment il avait l'air d'aller, il m'a répondu un _"bof, tu sais comment il est, on peut pas savoir sauf qu'il est juste encore plus silencieux que d'habitude" _et ça avait suffità m'éclairer sur son état...

- Va lui parler naruto..S'il te connaît autant que tu le dis alors je suis sur qu'il ne t'en veut mais qu'il souffre plutôt de la distance qui s'est isntallé entre vous...aller courage, je veux voir de la détermination et plus des larmes dans tes yeux!!!

Je les essuies alors d'un revers de ma manche et lui prometr de régler cette histoire mais au moment de m'éloigner, il m'attrappe le poignet et m'attire de nouveau à lui

- et au fait, j'ai bien entendu où tu as dit que tu m'aimais??!!

Je pique un fard monumental suivit de quelques bafouillage, ce qui le fait rire mais pas un rire moqueur mais un rire doux comme je les aime et je reprend alors courage et je prend possession de ses lèvres ce qui le surprend avant de lui murmurer tout bas _" oui, je t'aime"_

Puis je m'éloigne avec encore le sourire aux lèvres avant de l'entendre me hurler _"moi aussi"_ qui me met dans tous mes états, je me mets alors à courire en direction de l'appartement, j'ai repris confiance en moi, je veux que Gaara comprenne que j'ai besoin de lui, plus qu'il ne le pense...je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre tellement je suis pressé, j'ouvre en grands la porte et reste sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux...

- Gaara...tu vas où??

Il lève le nez au son de ma voix et rebaisse aussitôt la tête pour finir son sac, je m'approche et pose une nouvelle fois ma question mais d'un ton un peu plus sec cette fois, il me regarde de nouveau, s 'approche de la table et me tend le papier qui se trouvait dessus, je me met alors à lire la lettre et au fur et à mesure que je lis, mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise

- C'est quoi ce délire!!!!

- Y'a rien à comprendre Naruto, j'ai un frère qui est vivant quelque part et il veut que je vienne le retrouver!!!

Son ton aussi dur et ça me fait mal au coeur, je luid emande à nouveau des explications, je luid emande comment ça se fait, qu'à l'orphelinat, il avait bien été dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille, il me répond que pour lui aussi, c'est un mystère, qu'il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer mais que cette personne n'avait pas été mis au courant que son petit frère été encore en vie après l'accident...

- Il semblerait qu'il soit le fruit du mariage précédent de ma mère, il s'appelle Kankuro et a en jugé par cequ'il dit dans sa lettre, il est bien de la même famille que moi et...

-Et ça te suffit pour t'en aller??!!! Tu sais rien de lui et sous prétexte que vous avez le même sang, il est soudainement plus important que tout ce qu'on a traversé et vécu ensemble!!!

Il sursaute, il ne semble pas habitué à autant de colère dans ma voix

- Et tu crois aussi que je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire!!! J'étais venu pour essayer de recoller les morceaux et je te vois faire tes bagages, t'as donc aucune considération pour moi??!!! Qui te dis qu'il ne savait pas que tu étais vivants mais qu'il a attendu que tu grandisses pour pouvoir t'exploiter maintenant que tu es majeur!!

Il continue de faire son sac tandis que je lui parle, j'ai l'impression que mes paroles sont sans effet sur lui, je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer encore une fois, la détermination que j'avais commence à s'effriter et j'assiste impuissant au départ de mon seul véritable ami

- J'étais venu te dire que j'étais avec sasuke, tu n'es donc pas content pour moi, mon bonheur ne te préoccupe donc pas??

Il me regarde encore et ses yeux semblent si triste, ila rrête alors de faire son sac et s'avance vers moi tout en posant une main sur ma tête, il me dit

- Bien sur que je veux ton bonheur, bien sur que je suis heureux pour toi mais...c'est comme ça la vie, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut Naruto...

Il continue d'emballer ses affaires dans ses cartons et là c'est de la rage qu'il y a en moi, ne rage que je n'arrive pas à contenir et qui menac d'exploser à tout moment mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire!!!!

- Ton frère c'est MOI!!!! tu m'entends!!!! Ta famille c'est pas lui c'est MOI et ça l'a toujours été!!! tu peux celui qui fait semblant de ne pas tenir à moi mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que moi je tiens à toi!!! si c'étais pas le cas, tu dirais quelque chose dans le genre "mais t'inquiète, on se reverra, on s'écrira et puis y'a aussi le téléphone" et au final Gaara, tu sortiras de ma vie...et ça...je l'accepte pas...

Il ferme la fermeture de son sac et l'attrappe à la poignet et empoigne sa veste dans son autre main, il ne me regarde plus et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée puis s'arrête net

- mais t'inquiète pas Naruto...

Non...

- On se reverra...

Non...ne fait pas ça...

- On s'écrira...

Arrête...

- Où on s'appellera...ok...

Gaara, je t'en supplie, ne me raye pas de ta vie, j'ai plus personne si tu t'en vas...

Et la porte se referme tandis que je me laisse tomber par terre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai refermé la porte, laissant naruto derrière moi parce que je savais que si je l'entendais encore me dire une phrase, ça aurait suffit à me faire rester mas pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait? c'est simple...

Je le laisse faire sa vie, il est grand maintenant, je n'allais pas faire toute ma vie avec lui et a ce que j'ai compris, il a désormais celui qu'il aime avec lui alors il n'aura pas de mal à surmonter sa peine et il grandira encore plus, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'il mérite...

Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être que ce soi-disant frère n'est pas celui que j'espère mais je sais une chose, personne ne vaut Naruto, il a été ma famille pendant douze an et le restera dans mon coeur, je ne veux pas le remplacer, juste m'éloigner de lui et avec le temps...m'effacer de sa vie

Mais pourtant, je me sens si mal, j'ai mon coeur qui se compresse, je savais que ça ne serais pas facile mais de là à être aussi difficile, je m'y attendais pas, j'ai refoulé mes larmes de nombreuses fois pendant qu'il me parlait alors que lui, il ne se genait pas pour pleurer, lui, il a montré ses sentiments et j'ai été incapable de le faire ...

Je me laisse finalement tombr par terre contre un mur et palque mes mains sur mo visage, elles tremblent sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer...

Je sens porutant quelque chose qui cloche, je sens qu'il a quelqu'un devant moi et au moment où je les lève, je ne m'étais pas trompé, une personne est posté devant et me regarde de toute sa hauteur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec beaucoup de haine

- qu'est-ce que tu veux toi??!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

j'ai décidé de ne pas rester à l'appartement, parce que j'aurais trop l'impression qu'il va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et m'engueuler pour avoir fout le bordel mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, il vient de couper tout lien avec moi et c'est douloureux...

C'est le regard dans le vague que je marche dans les rues sans savoir où allait, je marches depuis maintenant une bonne heure qand la pluie se met à tomber et que je me retoruve tremper...inconsciemment, mes pas m'amènent directement chez sasuke

- Naruto??? mais enfin, regardes-toi, tu es trempé, dépêches-toi de rentrer!!!

Il me tire par la manche et me guide tel un automate vers son canapé où il m'oblgie à masseoir avant de disparaître et de revenir 10 secondes plus tard avec une serviette et des vêtements secs dans les mains...

Il plaque alors la serviette sur mes ceheveux et me les essuie sans faire mal, puis vient s'asseoir derrière moi et enroule ses jambres autour de moi tout en me ramenant vers lui avec ses bras...je me laisse aller et appuie ma tête contre son torse, je sens son coeur battre tel une berceuse et je finis par me remettre à pleurer en reprensant au passé...car Gaara avait aussi l'habitude de faire ça quand je venais de faire un cauchemars, il me consoler et me bercer...ces pesnées me font craquer et je me recroqueville sur moi-même sous le regard inquiet de sasuke

- Heyyyyy Naruto...ça va aller...je suis là...aller calmes-toi...

- À croire que je finirais toujours tout seul, incapable de savoir retenir les gens que j'aime...et toi aussi...un jour, tu me laisseras...comme tous les autres...

Il se relève et s'accroupit devant moi, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, son visage a une expression sévère

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, écoutes moi bien...jamais...tu entends...jamais, je te laisserais tomber...je t'aime trop pour ça...pense pas au futur, pense au présent, à maintenant et profite de ta vie!!!

Puis j'entend la sonnette de son appart' retentir et je sursaute ce qui le fait sourire, il se lève et va ouvrir, j'en profite pour m'emmitoufler dans la couverture q'il y a sur son canapé si bien qu'on ne voit plus que mes cheveux qui dépasse, j'entend alors la voix de sasuke qui dit à la personne d'entrer mais je ne sais pas c'est jusqu'à c que j'entende une voix qui me sort de mon état

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça crétin!!!

Je relève les yeux à une vitesse ahurissante et je tombe sur une couleur turquoise comme une seule personne la possède...Gaara, il est là...devant moi...en colère de toute évidence puis je voiss auke derrière lui qui nous regarde surpris, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que Gaara fait ici et moi non plus, je pensais que...

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul!!!

Il vient de répondre à la question que je lui posais avec les yeux...

- Je pars pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...ahlala mais qu'est-ce qu'un frère ne ferait pas pour le sien!!!

Je comprend finalement ce qu'il veut dire et me jette dans ses bras en riant, je suis tellement heureux, il ne part pas, il reste avec moi, je vois sasuke qui a un sourire sur son visage et là tout est parfait, comme dans mon rêve, j'ai toutes les personnes que j'aime autour de moi!!

Mais Naruto ne remarque pas alors ce que cache le sourire de sasuke à ce moment-là, mais ce dernier, les regardant, si heureux, surtout, son petit blond...il se dit qu'il a bien fait finalement de parler à Gaara...mais ça...c'est une autre histoire!!!

OWARI

ça y est, j'ai fini, deux jours pour écrire trois parties, on appelle plus ça, de l'inspiration à ce stade, lol!!

J'espère que vous aviez deviné que c'était sasuke qui s'est posté devant Gaara??!! j'vous en voudrais pas si c'est pas le cas

Review et gros bisousssss


End file.
